Irkenized
by Tulille
Summary: Zim is conducting an experiment to see what else on Earth could be harmful to himself, to be precautious. And, he'll need an irken to do the job for him, and it seems that GIR would be good to turn into an irken to test on. But could Zim really do these horrible things to GIR, or will he change his mind?
1. Chapter 1: On the way to the base

Irkenized: Chapter 1

It was just another average Friday in upper Michigan, around the time when the local high school would dismiss its students so they could go home. Said students were practically pouring out of the front doors to leave the wretched building they loathed most.

All of them were leaving, save for one boy. He was a pale boy, probably from lack of sunlight, with glasses and a black trench coat. His raven hair had a strangely shaped cowlick. The boy, known as Dib, waited for one last student to come out of the building.

The one Dib waited for wasn't human at all. Infact, he could clearly see through the other's disguise, and knew that that student was an alien. The green skin, the lack of a nose and ears, the three fingers, and his eye shape. They were almost like ellipses.

Dib crossed his arms and narrowed his burnt honey-tinted eyes hatefully as he waited for the alien, Zim, to come out of the school. A thousand thoughts flooded into his abnormally large head as he pondered what the hideous space bug would be doing in there. As he was lost in his thoughts, Zim was walking out of the double doors almost unnoticed by Dib.

Dib snapped out of his thoughts as Zim walked by, somewhat stiffly. The raven haired boy almost ran to catch up with him.

"Why were you so late to get out of school, huh ZIM?" Dib spat out the irken's name with venom in his tone.

Said irken turned his gaze to the Dib-human. Zim had arrived on Earth when Dib was still in middle school. The human was actually taller than the average 10th grader, but Zim remained the size of a small 9 year-old. Oh, how the irken hated the fact that his enemy was taller than him.

"I'll have you know, HYOOMAN, that I was merely finishing up my homework in the hall of which you study in." Zim retorted.

Dib huffed out with a roll of his eyes. "It's called study hall, you lizard." The insults and nicknames remained the same as when they first met.

The irken would have screeched out something along the lines of "SILENCE", or "YOU'RE LYING", but he was in a rush to get back to his base. He had a very important experiment set up that needed to be taken care of immediately.

As Zim started to quickly walk towards his base, Dib thought it'd be a perfect opportunity to try out his alien sleep-cuffs, a newer and more advanced version which he'd built himself after the first incident with them. He dove towards the alien, pinned him to the hard cement and pulled Zim's arms behind his back to fasten them on.

Zim let out a loud screech, mostly out of shock more than of pain from being under and human's weight, and the impact of hitting the ground so hard. He quickly extended his metal arachnoid legs from his Pak, using them to escape from Dib's grasp and to also get away from him. Though, that wasn't enough as Dib kicked one of the legs out from underneath Zim, causing the irken to wobble and fall back down.

Zim let out another screech. It had been so long since they last fought, he never realized how much stronger and agile the human had become. Out of sheer panic, he swung a metal leg out towards Dib, o which collided with the boy in the stomach hard and practically threw him a couple meters away.

The tip of Zim's attachment pierced part of Dib's stomach, which the human quickly grasped in pain, his blue shirt already being stained by blood. He was slightly writhing from the burning of the wound. He was in such pain, Zim could tell, that Dib looked as if he was about to start yelling out in pain.

The alien took advantage of that, as he pulled out a communicator from his PAK and obeyed for his defective robot, GIR, to come rescue him before Dib could try something else.

In mere seconds, the little robot was in front of Zim, dressed in his green dog disguise. His "feet" were glowing blue, showing that he was using his jets to come get his master. He quickly saluted Zim, then grabbed the irken and flew off towards their base, leaving a wounded Dib behind.


	2. Chapter 2: It's finished!

Irkenized: Chapter 2

Zim and GIR arrived at the irken's base shortly after. As he stepped into the building, his minion followed shortly after. Zim glanced around the living room, finding small piles of garbage littering the area. A hateful expression spread across his face, turning to glare at the one who caused the wreckage.

"GIR!" Zim nearly screamed at the SIR unit, clenching his hands into a fist.

GIR, still clad in his doggy suit (he seemed to be quite fond of it, since he wore it even when humans aren't around), smiled cheerfully at his master, oblivious to his anger.

"Yes master?" he asked innocently.

Zim growled. "The base is a MESS! Why can't you do ANYTHING right?! Even something so simple as to watch the base without DESTROYING it?!" he yelled.

GIR responded with a sad expression, knowing he did something wrong. But, that soon faded as quickly as it had come. "Master is sad! You need to be happy!"

With that, the small robot launched himself onto Zim and latched onto the irken, never letting go. Zim screeched in surprise, trying to pry the little nuisance off of his lithe body. GIR was hugging his master in a very tight embrace. A bit _too_ tight, as it seemed, based on how Zim was somewhat gasping for air.

After a minute or so of holding onto Zim, GIR let go and dropped onto the floor, sitting and staring up at the irken with a cheerful smile.

Zim took that opportunity to let out a long, drawn out sigh in relief .

The base's computer then spoke up. "Master, experiment 145.06's specimen is ready."

"Aha!" Zim shouted triumphantly. "Finally! After months of preparation, it's ready!"

Then, Zim sprinted into the kitchen and nearly leaped into the trash can elevator. GIR, unbeknownst to Zim, followed along curiously. The platform descended down into the laboratory part of the base, to the wing that held Zim's latest experiment.

When the platform finally stopped, the irken stepped off and walked towards the control panel. It was next to a large test-tube like container. Inside of it, a fully-grown irken was submerged in a strange magenta liquid. The liquid would keep the irken alive, as well as some of the wires that were attached to parts of it.

A small piece of metal was attached to the back of the irken's neck, connected to its brain. Zim was fumbling with the controls on the test tube, preparing for it to be released from the container.

But then, he stopped as his brain wandered to other thoughts. He hadn't exactly thought this through well enough, if he was to be completely honest. He had assumed he'd be able to use his technology to create an irken, though now he realized that it would be rather difficult to give the irken a _real_ brain, instead of it just having a lifeless, robotic one with lack of a personality.

Zim had to admit, he had gotten sick of robots quite a few times. He'd longed for at least _someone _to have a real conversation with. All humans were stupid and none of them were worthy to even be near Zim. He wanted to have another irken to be around with him and keep him company. He'd grown very lonely on this planet filled with _humans_. Tak didn't count as an irken he'd want to be around. After all, she _had_ tried to completely steal this planet from him.

No, Zim wanted an irken that would listen to him, not call him insane, or steal an entire planet from him. But, as lonely as he was, he kept trying to convince himself that the only reason he was creating this irken was to experiment with it. The best excuse he came up with was to use some of earth's elements on it to see how they affected it, so Zim could see what other weaknesses he has that could interfere with his mission. Also, to see how to become immune to them.

As the irken was lost in thought and still contemplating on how on Irk he could possibly make this thing act at least a _little_ sentient, GIR bumped into his arm. This snapped Zim out of his thoughts and he turned his gaze onto the little robot.

_Of course!_ He thought. _I could hook GIR up to the irken's brain implant, and maybe I could transfer his consciousness to the irken! YES! INGENIOUS! But of course, I'll have to give his personality a bit of a change, so he won't be as much of a nuisance as he was before.._

**Well that's it for chapter two. c:**

**I'll update as soon as I can, since I already have the plot written down for chapter three. I just need to edit it a lot then I'll post it. Stay tuned!**


End file.
